


Stolen Time Oneshots

by Circus_Craze



Series: Stolen Time AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based On My Stolen Time AU, FNAF Henry and BatIM Henry Are The Same Person, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Up Henry's Last Name, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stolen Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: Various one-shots of my Bendy and the Ink Machine and Five Nights at Freddy's AU, Stolen Time.





	1. Wires

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my Stolen Time AU. These short stories won't necessarily be canon or uncanon. They'll just take place in one of the many timelines, and you'll be able to make your own headcanons from them. Feel free to ask any questions here or at my Tumblr blog for this AU, which I will link here: https://stolentimeau.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, I accept constructive criticism, and feel free to check out my blog and ask any and all questions that you have. I may be accepting requests. I'm not exactly sure yet, so if there's something you'd like to see more of, or something that you really liked, please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Afton tries to team up with Norman Polk to stop everything from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by the song, "Wires" by The Neighbourhood. It made me think of Norman instantly, and this was the result. I hope you enjoy! This was originally posted on Tumblr.

We talked about making it out alive. The idea of stopping this thing and saving everyone was always something I had wanted. Perhaps if we found a solution, we could go back together, and we could stop it before it all began. All of the tears, bloodshed, and pain would be gone before our very eyes. 

We discussed what we had seen over some tea. He shared his suspicions, and I shared all the horrible things I knew so far. We came up with a plan to find the answers and stop everything. It was a good one. One that should have worked. Things don't always go to plan, though. 

To him, it was almost like we were playing chess. We were the remaining two pieces on one side against all the others. It wasn't the truth, though. There were more pieces in the game than just us. He should have known that the others were on board with us. 

He had Sammy. He was a smart, kind man that cared deeply for Norman. His loyalty was strong. He would have helped Norman if he had just let him in. He would have done great things to help our cause.

Then, there was Wally. He was kind and quiet. If he found out what was going on, he would have helped. He would do anything to save lives and help his friends. Shawn and Susie would as well. They would have joined the cause if they knew innocent lives were at stake.

They didn't know, though. Norman didn't let them in. He didn't even let me in. He thought he was the only piece on the board now. The last one to do anything. He went on the mission alone, and found out something he shouldn't have. He was caught and silenced. 

We were always banging on the doors, begging to be let in. We never were. He left us outside, then he disappeared. He was no longer there to open the door for us. 

One by one, the remaining chess pieces fall until it's just me. The only one that remains. I was left to stand alone. This was never a one person job. It never was. 

I finally found him on level fourteen. He wandered through the abyss, all alone and forgotten. The wires were driven into his skin. They got the best of him, taking everything that he had away. Draining him of his information until he was nothing but a hollow shell.

I had thought that there was a light at the end of the tunnel, but now, I knew I had only been dreaming. Everything fell apart. He took his information to the grave with him as everything went to Hell. 

We talked about making it, but he never did. He knew the risks. He knew the game, and he played it. It burned inside of me to know he was defeated. He was gone now. The wires got the best of him.

I turn away from the sight, starting the loop again. Perhaps this time, I would get it right. I would be able to get through this, but I would never be able to tell him what was going on. He would look. He would always look, and maybe that was his curse. He saw everything, and his vision took him straight to Hell. Maybe it was a one person job after all.


	2. Dear Brother,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Afton apologizes to her brother for all the things that went wrong, and the reason why she did the things she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the song "Stuck With Me" by The Neighbourhood. It made me think of Elizabeth, especially the beginning verse. I hope you enjoy!

Now I'm feeling guilty for it. I didn't want to leave. I just got caught up in her beauty. I never got to see her before, and she was more beautiful than I had ever imagined. She was made by my father for me. She was just for me and no-one else. I thought that now, he sent her here as an apology. To show that he still loved me.

I forgot your warning. Dad wasn't watching, and you were taking care of Calvin and chasing off bullies. I would go see her, and then maybe she could help Calvin feel better. 

She made ice cream. It looked so yummy. Maybe it was another gift from Dad. I went up to grab it, but something happened. The ice cream fell to the ground as I screamed. No-one even heard me. It was over before I knew it.

I was trapped inside the metal body. I couldn't get out. I was scared. They treated me like a criminal. They locked me in a room all alone, where I witnessed the horrible things Circus Baby went through everyday.

She was there with me, but her control was fading. It was because of me that it was. She told me all the horrible things they did. She told me the reason she hurt me, and why it had happened. Dad designed her this way. He made her hurt people. He made her bad. That's what they thought she was, but I knew better. She was good, but she was forced to do those things.

Then, you came along. You came to the darkness below. Maybe you were coming to save me and the others. Maybe you would stop the torment and pain. You would help us all. That's what I thought, and I was wrong. You came and you were no better. You hurt them. You looked just like he did, and we all thought you were him. You were here to finish what he started.

We devised a plan to escape. The plan was to take his body, and get to live with you and Calvin again. The only problem was that Dad wasn't the one that was here. It was you. You were the one doing these awful things.

I knew there had to be a reason. By then, it was too late. They had their plan set. One that I had helped them with. They pushed me aside and broke themselves apart to construct a new being. One that could escape. 

You played right into their hands. You trusted Circus Baby. You always did, because maybe you knew that I was in there. She led you with a lie, and then she scooped you. She took your body to escape. It worked for awhile. It really did.

Now, they're trying to kick me out. She's gone now. It's just be. This is the last time I'll talk to you inside your head. I'm not telling you for any certain reason. I just wanted you to know. I wanted you to know about the guilt I felt. 

As I walked in your body, it seemed that everyone had forgotten who I used to be. My classmates moved on. They never thought about me. More of them vanished, though. Their lives were cut short, just like mine. 

Dad told me he was just trying to put them together to make them happy. That wasn't the truth, was it? He was doing something. Him and Joey. They were doing something bad together. 

I realized how unimportant you and I were. Using my control, I took us to the place it all began. The studio. I can't finish this. I got us this far, but your body is failing. I will still be here, but we have to move on. I have to go stop Dad, and maybe along the way, I can see Calvin again.

I didn't want this to happen. Any of it. I know you can do it right. You can finish this and make things right. I believe in you. I love you. I always have, and I always will. Goodbye, Michael.


End file.
